User blog:DevonAndersen/My Random Seddie Dream
It's official I'm '''way '''too obsessed with Seddie and iCarly, so last night I had this very vivid Seddie dream. I was sitting with my hubby Zack and baby Sophia very pregnant with this new little baby. Anyway it was in like September so I would be about 7 months pregnant wearing a purple blouse and rubbing my belly eating a ham sandwich with some popcorn. My daughter just stopped what she was doing when Sam and Freddie came on. Zack was actually just relaxing with his arm around me in his black button down shirt and blue jeans, so I should probably get to the episode LOL. BTW Sam and Freddie were dating and it was episode called iMight Surprise You What I remember most are the musical performance Ms. Briggs forces Sam and Freddie up onstage after Principal Franklin takes Gibby off for walking on with a bib and a fork wondering where's the lobster They do a duet to a song called "Shine A Light" which Dan and the writers came up with and the use the song "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin's melody. Sam punches him the shoulder to play the guitar. He rubs his arm, plays, they harmonize perfect. After they're done Ms. Briggs says keep playing and No PDA They do the classic "What why" bit Sam insults Freddie saying he's such the girl in the relationship. They do something random like play guitar All the while Sam's been wondering whether Freddie will ask her to prom. She groans, "Benson, will you just ask me!" Freddie sighs, "You know Puckett I never pegged you as the prom type" Sam reminds, "Dude are you telling me you didn't even get the tickets?" "Well.. um maybeee maybe not" Freddie hesitates "Which is it Fredwart?" Sam questions Freddie adds "My girlfriend who's rude to me doesn't get her favorite bacon flavored candy" "Bacon blast for Hey Foods No way! Gimme" Sam says She shoves him on the ground "Aww dude you could've just asked" Freddie groans in pain Sam smirks and says, "Fredson you don't know me at all since when do I do the girly nice bit" "True, Sam I know your thing.." Freddie starts "Since when are free food and dancing not my thing" Sam adds Freddie adds, "Do you have to keep interrupting me!" Sam laughs, "Funny what I ask is why is my boyfriend such a tech nerd" "Forget it I try to do something and you just.." He says defeated She adds, "Just ask me already!" "Will you go to prom with me Sam" Freddie says Sam replies "Eh why not, but one more thing I have something to say to you" "Oh no it's the dream" Freddie says scared She pushes him against their lockers and kisses him for 14 seconds "Dream about that!" Sam adds "Ok then Where's Carly." Freddie asks She says that Carly's drooling over the new transfer student Scott from Russoa Category:Blog posts